The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to forming epitaxial silicon germanium (SiGe) and fins for finFET devices using sacrificial silicon fin templates.
Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in the electronics industry for switching, amplification, filtering, and other tasks related to both analog and digital electrical signals. Most common among these are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET or MOS), in which a gate structure is energized to create an electric field in an underlying channel region of a semiconductor body, by which electrons are allowed to travel through the channel between a source region and a drain region of the semiconductor body. Complementary MOS (CMOS) devices have become widely used in the semiconductor industry, wherein both n-type and p-type transistors (NFET and PFET) are used to fabricate logic and other circuitry.
The source and drain regions of an FET are typically formed by adding dopants to targeted regions of a semiconductor body on either side of the channel. A gate structure is formed above the channel, which includes a gate dielectric located over the channel and a gate conductor above the gate dielectric. The gate dielectric is an insulator material, which prevents large leakage currents from flowing into the channel when a voltage is applied to the gate conductor, while allowing the applied gate voltage to set up a transverse electric field in the channel region in a controllable manner. Conventional MOS transistors typically include a gate dielectric formed by depositing or by growing silicon dioxide (SiO2) or silicon oxynitride (SiON) over a silicon wafer surface, with doped polysilicon formed over the SiO2 to act as the gate conductor.
The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuit devices have required certain design features, such as shrinking gate lengths, high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The continued reduction of design features has challenged the limitations of conventional fabrication techniques.
For example, when the gate length of conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) is scaled below 100 nm, problems associated with short channel effects (e.g., excessive leakage between the source and drain regions) become increasingly difficult to overcome. In addition, mobility degradation and a number of process issues also make it difficult to scale conventional MOSFETs to include increasingly smaller device features. New device structures are therefore being explored to improve FET performance and allow further device scaling.
Double-gate MOSFETs represent one type of structure that has been considered as a candidate for succeeding existing planar MOSFETs. In double-gate MOSFETs, two gates may be used to control short channel effects. A finFET is a double-gate structure that exhibits good short channel behavior, and includes a channel formed in a vertical fin. The finFET structure may be fabricated using layout and process techniques similar to those used for conventional planar MOSFETs.